Searching for Answers
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: Sequel to Love Shines through Chaos and Despair. Celes and Setzer are looking for Locke so Celes can tell him something she has been yearning to tell him. What could it be?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy III/VI, any of it's people, places or things. I will only write this once, because I think you guys know that I don't own FFVI, otherwise I would have remade it by now for the PS2, with voices and everything!**

**Here's something else, then I'll shut up and let you read the story. I don't mind flames, as long as you add why you don't like the story. Add something constructive, like 'I don't like it because…' or 'I think this part would be better…'**

**If you just write 'This story sucks, is a better writer than you' or something like that, I will block you from further reviews. **

**Now that I've given you a long winded A/N, I'll let you read the story. Sorry about this guys, Please enjoy the story.**

**Part One**

A woman stood before a tall, muscular man in a busy pub. Their presence was unknown to the regulars in the building, for they were shrouded in shadows in an unoccupied corner.

The man looked intimidating; he would make any other woman frightful with his icy stare. But this woman, was far more intimidating than this man, or any other man who thought they were superior. No, this woman's eyes were far more intimidating than this man's.

Even though he was far taller than her, even though his muscles far surpassed her own, she stood proudly before him. Her sapphire eyes shot daggers into the man's gray ones. Her snow blond hair fell around her delicate frame. A sheathed blade adorned her small waist. Her thin, petite hand sat comfortably on it's hilt.

"Have you seen him?" she asked. Her tone sounded both soft and deadly; it was rare to hear such a combination.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. What's it to you?" he retorted. His firm strong voice sliced through the air.

"I was told you had the information I needed. If you do not, then tell me. I don't like bullshit sir. My associate will pay you handsomely for the information I desire."

"Really…how much wench."

"Why should I tell you how much before I get my information. That isn't very wise. Will you tell me what I wish to know?"

"I don't deal with shit neither lady. Tell me how much, and I'll tell ya what I know." His tone grew irritated. The woman's disposition did not change.

"Those aren't wise business practices. Tell me what I need to know, I grow tired of this cat and mouse game." Her voice was calm and even. "You are starting to irritate me."

"Oh really? Well then, I won't tell ya what I know bitch. Looks like you gotta find your info somewhere else."

"Oh no, what on earth will I do?" she mocked. Still her voice sounded collected. The man's eyes narrowed.

Silence pursued for a long while. The woman spoke moments later.

"Very well. It's ashame, my associate would have given you much gold. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The woman turned to leave. She took a few steps before being stopped by a force holding her upper arm. She turned her head to see the man she had finished speaking with seconds before. Her eyes narrowed.

"Let go of me, or I will be cross." She hissed.

"Hell no wench. I won't give you the information you need, but I will take that money you offered. Or perhaps, something else that interests me." The man scanned her form with malice.

"I'll give you three seconds to let go." She replied evenly.

Three seconds passed. The man did not let go. The woman sighed.

"Very well, I suppose I have to resort to violence."

"Ha, what can you d-"

The man abruptly stopped mid-sentence as the woman broke free of his grasp. She whirled around, unsheathing her blade. She quickly slashed at the man's retreating arm, leaving a large cut along his flesh. Blood flowed freely from his now open wound.

The woman sheathed her blade. She left the pub as if nothing had happened.

She walked down the cobblestone streets of the town of Tzen. People passed by her as she swiftly walked out of town.

A large airship awaited her return on the edge of town. Before the massive flying machine stood a man calmly waiting for her.

He was the same height as her, but his demeanor was significantly different than the woman's. He seemed more carefree, more relaxed.

His long silver hair was tied back in a ponytail. He wore a long black trench coat with matching pants and boots. His shirt was a white shade, but hidden by the trench coat. He shuffled a deck of cards with his masculine hands.

His eyebrows rose as his ocean eyes acknowledged the woman.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"No. The bastard didn't want to give me any information unless I paid him upfront."

"I see. I thought I told you to stop telling people I'd pay them for the information."

She shrugged.

"You also told me not to go alone. You should know I don't listen to you."

"Now now, I thought you were suppose to honor the wishes of the one you love."

"Perhaps you should, but I find such rules pointless to enforce. I'll listen to you when it's truly important."

"I'll never be able to change your opinion of things will I?" he smiled coyly.

"You have already done so with some things. I just don't find some things worth changing for. But we're veering off topic. No, I didn't find out what I needed to to find him. In fact, the bastard I was asking tried to harm me after I refused to pay him up front."

The man grew defensive. He flinched with irritation. The woman's warm smile instantly calmed the man.

"He could never hurt me. You should know I have enough skill to stop a common thug on the streets. I think we should leave before he gathers some of his fellows and tries to track me down."

"Very well." The man looked towards the town.

A group of men were steadily making their way towards the airship. They looked to be holding weapons and torches, ready to attack the duo.

The man pocketed his deck of cards and touched the woman's shoulder. She cringed slightly, then relaxed. She looked back. A mischievous smile fell upon her lips.

"Aw, I hurt his feelings." She cooed. The young man laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so. Let's get inside before they make it here. I don't think even you could hold off a group of angry urchins, with your combat background."

"I suppose not. Let us be off then."

The duo entered the large flying machine through a hatch. The woman climbed the ladder first, which led directly to the top deck of the airship. The man followed, closing the hatch behind him.

The man made his way to the controls of the machine. He pushed a button on the main control which started the machine's engine. He then maneuvered some levers to aviate the machine.

The ship was off the ground. Just as they were high in the sky, the thugs had reached where they had stood. They waved their torches and shouted slurs unheard by the duo of travelers. One man threw a spear at the ship. It barely missed.

"Bastards." The woman murmured. The man snickered.

"Now now dear. A woman shouldn't have such a mouth."

"A weak woman perhaps. I really don't care what comes out of my mouth as long as I get my point across."

"And that's why I love you so. Where should we go next?"

The woman pondered for a long while.

"I've no idea. Where do you think we should go?"

"Let's see…where do you think he would go?"

"Most likely Kolingen. Perhaps Figaro. Which is closer?"

"I'm not sure. The landscape shifted after the world reverted to its former glory. Perhaps we should just fly around and see which comes in view first?"

"Alright. I see no harm in doing that."

Their conversation ceased. The duo stood comfortably next to each other, exchanging glances every few minutes.

The airship flew for hours. Finally a town came into view. The ship landed a few feet from the town.

"Here we are. Looks like Kolingen was closer." The man said. The woman nodded.

"I suppose so. Where should we look first?"

"Where we usually do. The inn, then the pub. If nothing else we can check that crazed old man's house and see if he's seen him."

"Very well." The woman opened the hatch. She descended down the ladder.

She reached the soft soil and lush grass. Her heeled boots sunk slowly into the soil.

Moments later the man emerged from the hatch. He walked behind her slowly, trying to catch her off guard. He looked amused; as if they played this little game often.

"I know your there." The woman responded without turning her head. The man stopped.

"Damn, I thought I had you this time." He snapped his fingers.

"Make less noise and breath lighter. Then perhaps you might stand a slightly better chance. But only slightly. Why did you come down?"

"I'm coming with you. I needn't have to deal with bandits chasing down my ship because you have a knack for causing trouble."

The woman grinned slightly.

"It's only happened three times. I tell them to leave me be, or else-"

"You'll be cross. A little tip Celes, don't aggravate strong men with connections. It doesn't bode well for us in the long run. You might make many enemies if you keep going this route."

"Oh well. I'll deal with that later. What I'm searching for now is more important then enemies I'll have in the future."

The man sighed. Defeated, he shrugged.

"You'll never learn. Oh well, I'll just have to protect you from yourself. Let's go."

The two began walking towards the town. A heated debate began between the couple.

"I needn't your protection Setzer. I thought we went through this before."

"I know, I just…"

Their voices trailed off as they grew closer and closer to the town.

**Author's Notes: Here's part one. I know, it's just the intro, but tell me whatcha ya think. I think I did a pretty good job, but I am biased. Drop a review by whenever ya feel like it. I'll continue writing as soon as I can. **


	2. Part 2

**Part Two**

The duo entered the inn of the town of Kolingen. The building was filled with the warmth of a burning fire. It was empty but for the inn keep who stood behind the main desk. He lazily nodded off leaning on one elbow.

The inn keep looked to be young; as if this were his first job. His chin was littered with little stublets of beard growing in. His face was slightly plump, his body thin. He looked as if he hadn't worked on a field, for he had no muscle.

The young woman approached the desk. The man stood behind her. He retrieved his card deck and began shuffling. His eyes observed the woman intently.

"Excuse me." She said. She laid one of her delicate hands on the desk top.

The man snapped to attention, his gaze focused on the beauty before him. His eyes slightly widened for a few moments, as if he were trying to shake the sleep from his eyes. The silver haired man chuckled.

"Y-yes Miss." The man replied. He sounded shocked.

"I would like to know if you have any information on a certain man. He travels often, but his origins are of Kolingen. Do you know of him or his where abouts?"

"A man…I see tons of men Miss, but let me think…" he thought hard, as if disappointing this woman would cause him great pain.

"Perhaps you should tell me more detail of this man Miss. Then I can help you further."

"He's my height. He has brown hair and he most likely has travel worn clothing on. I haven't seen him in a year, so I'm not sure if he's changed. He usually has a bandanna tied around his forehead, but I'm not sure if he does or not. His name is Locke Cole."

"Ah, Locke. I know who you speak of Miss."

A spark of hope twinkled in her eye.

"Have you seen him?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I know of him, but I haven't seen him for quite some time. The last time I saw him, was when the world was still in Ruin."

"So he's still alive?"

"As far as I know. I haven't seen him in a few months, so he might have befallen some misfortune."

"Thank you. I appreciate your time."

"Of course Miss." The man blushed.

The young woman turned to face her companion. Her snowy hair fell over her shoulder as the wind played with it slightly.

"Give him a tip." She said bluntly. The man's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Give him a tip. He's the first useful person we've met all day."

"You give him a tip."

"Now now, I'm not the gambler. You'll win it back with your next game of poker or blackjack. It doesn't have to be much."

"How much is 'not much'?"

She tapped her chin with her index finger.

"…Perhaps a one hundred gold coin?"

The man scoffed.

He walked up to the counter, reaching into his pocket with his free hand. He reluctantly flipped a large gold coin onto the desk top. The man's eyes widened.

"T-thank you sir." He snatched up the coin swiftly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Don't be such a spoiled sport, you'll get it back." The woman murmured.

"I'm not the one looking for this information. Next time you pay."

"Your supposed to be a gentleman and pay for my needs." She teased.

"These aren't your needs. Quit spending my money."

"This relationship won't fly for long if you act like this. Come now Setzer, one hundred gold won't kill you."

"Only for you I would put up with this Celes. At least we know the thief is alive."

"Tre-"

"Potato, potato. You should stop defending his trade."

"Don't you grow tired of doing that?" Celes asked.

"Don't you grow tired of doing that?" Setzer retorted.

They thought for a moment.

"No." they said in unison.

They left the inn.

The inn keep shrugged.

"Strange couple. They obviously get along though." He went back to his prior activities before they had entered the inn.

A man walked through the Figaro desert. His destination was the castle of Figaro, where his former comrade stayed. He looked worn, his clothing tattered.

His boots clomped on the sandy ground.

His eyes focused on the nearing castle.

Two hours passed. He had reached his destination. A sentry stood before the castle gates. He focused his gaze on the man.

"Locke, is that you?" he asked surprised. The man shook his head.

"I'm here to see the King if that's alright." Locke replied.

"Of course. Go right on in."

The man stood aside. He opened the gate, letting the adventurer proceed into the castle.

Locke inhaled deeply as he walked through the castle walls. He wasn't sure how his friend would take his survival. He had no luck in finding any of his comrades, but that didn't bother him very much. There was only one person he wished to find, one of his comrades that he yearned to see.

"Celes…" he muttered. A look of longing filled his brown eyes.

"I have so much to apologize to you for. I hope I can find you, and beg for your forgiveness."

He reached two large doors that led to the throne room. Two guards stood opposite each door. Their eyes widened.

"Locke Cole!?" one said. "Your alive!?"

"It would appear so. Is the King busy?" he flashed the guard a warm smile.

"No, not yet anyway. Go in."

"Thanks."

The guards opened the doors.

Now that he was this close, Locke hesitated. He knew not whether his friend would be upset or glad he was safe; after all, he had no part in helping them take Kefka down. Was Edgar upset that he hadn't even tried to contact him whilst the world was still in ruin? Would he be upset that he didn't help the Returners stop the mad clown?

There was only one way to find out.

Locke approached the throne, hesitation filling each step. He stopped before the man who sat upon the throne.

The King straightened his posture when he saw his guest. His face grew shocked, his eyes widened.

"Locke, is that you?"


End file.
